1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to self-warming or self-heating cosmetic compositions that are based upon the reaction of a polyvinyl amine or a polyalkyleneimines and water to provide the warmth sensation. The self-warming or self-heating cosmetic and dermatological composition is activated with moisture.
2. Description of the Related Art
Heat-producing cosmetic compositions produce a very pleasant sensation. These formulations are friendlier than the cold traditional products applied to the skin. Conventional systems developed for generating warmth have been described.
EP-A-27730 describes a cosmetic composition which may for example be a hair treatment or hand treatment composition and which generates heat on contact with water. In this application, heat generation is alleged to be provided by the presence of polyethylene oxides, polypropylene oxides, and derivatives thereof, and a 2 to 9 carbon atom alkaline glycol. It has been found that the formulation of compositions based on or containing significant amounts of propylene glycol needs to be very carefully controlled, since a number of propylene glycol based compositions suffer from product separation on storage.
EP-A-586929 describes a two pack system which generates heat on the addition of water, and produces a physiologically compatible salt that generates heat on mixture with water. Also contributing to the heat felt by the user on hydration of the product is the heat of hydration of polyethylene glycol.
GB-A-1357000 describes a topical cosmetic composition comprising an anhydrous polyol and an absorbent particulate filler material. Suitable polyols are said to include propylene glycol, glycerol, 1,3 butylene glycol, and polyethylene glycols having an average molecular weight of from 2 to 300 and from 1000 to 6000.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,287,580 discloses a self-warming cosmetic composition which delivers skin conditioning agents and is based upon a redox system of iron powder and a catalyst such as charcoal to provide the warmth. The system is activated with moisture and air. The self-warming composition is comprised of: (i) from about 0.1 to about 30% by weight of silicone oil or carboxylic ester as a skin conditioning agent; and (ii) from about 1 to about 95% by weight of a redox system based upon iron powder and a high surface area catalyst which is charcoal.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,839,081 discloses a two-stage chemically heated liquid soap composition dispensed as a cleansing composition for the face and hands. The heating is derived from a novel double reductant and single oxidant redox system. Preferred active parts of the redox system are hydrogen peroxide and a combination of sodium sulfite and ascorbic acid with a suitable catalyst. The other components of the composition may change in accordance with the desired cleansing properties of the composition.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,439,416 discloses a cosmetic preparation which is effective for providing a cosmetic product that is heated at time of use by the heat of an exothermic reaction, and a process for carrying out such heating. The self-heating cosmetic preparation is composed of at least two discrete parts particularly suitable for providing a heated cosmetic product at time of use has one part comprising a hydride and a second part comprising a reducible material adapted to react exothermically with said hydride on contact therewith, and a cosmetic base in which one of said parts is incorporated, whereby at time of use the parts combine and interact exothermically to issue as self-heated cosmetic preparation.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,110,426 describes nonaqueous compositions, especially cosmetic preparations such as shaving creams which are rendered self-heating by including iherein a compound containing at least one boron-oxygen-boron linkage, such as triethoxyboroxine, which reacts exothermically with water or other protic material.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,088,751 discloses a packaged self-heating cosmetic, such as a shaving cream, hand lotion, depilatory, facial, or a shampoo, including separate exothermically reactive reductant material, such as 2-thio-4-oxypyrimidine or thiohydantoin or derivatives thereof, and an oxidant, which reacts with the reductant, generating heat. Means are provided for dispensing the packaged reductant and oxidant from separate zones and bringing them into contact with each other so that they react and heat a pressurized shaving cream or other cosmetic product which are contacted by the exothermic reaction mixture. The reducing agent employed is preferably 2-thio-4-oxypyrimidine or its tautomer, 2-mercapto-4-hydroxypyrimidine, or alkyl-substituted derivative thereof, and the oxidizing agent is preferably aqueous hydrogen peroxide.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,250,680 relates to the use of finely divided solid adsorbent materials which are capable of exothermically reacting with water. Illustrative of these materials are silica gel, activated alumina and synthetic zeolites. U.S. Pat. No. 4,626,550 relates to similar heating systems with improved versions of zeolite based on the presence of potassium ions as replacement for some of the sodium ions. WO 93/08793 describes other exothermic agents which are reactive with water. The agents include kaolin, Fuller's Earth, china clay and bentonite.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,455,058 describes a composition and method for scalp treatment. The hair and scalp treatment contains an anti-dandruff agent such as salicylic acid, polyethylenimine (PEI) and an amphoteric surfactant. The anti-dandruff agent and PEI are incorporated in one formula to have a dual function of both hair and scalp treatments. PEI provides an effective hair conditioning ingredient. The composition is incorporated into either an aqueous or anhydrous solvent system. The anhydrous formulas have self-heating action whenever they are applied on wet hair.
The prior art of which applicant is aware does not set forth self-heating, or self-warming, anhydrous cosmetic products comprising of a polyvinyl amine or a polyalkyleneimines that imparts long lasting heating sensation in response to body moisture. Consumers expect a high level of sophistication in their cosmetic products and there is a need for products that can provide a warm sensation upon need and over an extended period of time, i.e., in response to body moisture.